


Don't Do That Again

by orphan_account



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon doesn't want Boone to risk his life, even to save someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do That Again

Boone is sitting by himself, staring out at the dark night and the darker sea. In the firelight, his skin glows orange; his lips and cheeks are even redder than normal. Shannon has always envied her brother’s coloring.

She sits down beside him, draws her knees to her chest, mirroring him.

“You’re really in the shit now,” she says.

Boone sighs. “I was trying to do the right thing, Shan. Not that you’d understand.”

Shannon reaches for his hand, digs her nails into his palms. “You’d be surprised.”

He winces at the pain, looks at her accusingly. “I didn’t steal the water for you,” he lies.

“I know.” She stands, tugs at his arm until he stands up beside her. “Let’s go home, Mr. Pariah.”

“Isn’t that the point?” he asks. “We can’t go home. We might never go home again.” He walks with her to their shelter.

Shannon fusses with the blankets that are tangled on the floor. “I don’t need to be home as long as I’m with you.”

When Boone kisses her, she bites his lip hard and their mouths flood with blood. Shannon pulls back, slaps him hard. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“What the fuck, Shannon? You’re the one who kissed me!”

“That’s not what I mean, idiot.” She runs her fingers over his cheekbone, tracing the blow. She wonders idly if he’ll bruise, if he’ll wear her fury, her desire, yellow and blue, a badge for all to see.

“What do you mean, then? Pray tell.”

Shannon hates it when he uses phrases like that, they make him sound like such a geek.

“What you did this morning? Trying to save that stupid woman? Don’t do that again, Boone. You could have died!”

“Shannon, that stupid woman did die! I had to try…” He trails off, stares at her. The tears are burning in her throat. One slips down the side of her nose, splashes salty on her lips. Shannon hates to cry, at least like this. Tears are okay when she doesn’t mean them, when they are only a tool to manipulate others. These are real, and Boone, who knows her better than anyone, can tell.

“Don’t cry, Shan. Please don’t cry.” He pulls her tightly to him and she can smell his familiar sweat.

“You can’t die. You can’t leave me. I won’t let you! I don’t care who you’re trying to save!”

“Shhhh,” he murmurs, kisses her hair. “Shhhh. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Shannon. I’ll be more careful next time.”

Boone rocks her gently until she stops crying. They lay down, still holding tightly to each other. Shannon presses her lips to his Adam’s apple.

“You’re right, Shan,” Boone says as his fingers slip into her shorts. “This is home.”

And Shannon is, if not happy, at least content.


End file.
